doki_doki_literature_club_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayu
Appearance Mayu has sea-green messy hair she usually puts up into drills. Her hair is rather smooth and silky without Mayu putting anything on it. Her eyes are a cool, pale redwood color. Mayu's skin tone is quite pale, with a rosy undertone. Mayu is built like a pear-shape being wider on the hips. She wears the default uniform with the jacket opened to show the reddish-brown vest. She wears an oxford-blue skirt and wears marian-blue loose stockings. Personality Mayu's personality could be summarized as "selfless". Everything she does is for others- not for herself. She can't stop worrying about the other people around her. Mayu is the type of person who will get herself into trouble accidentally. She'll get into some sort of trouble that you can only wonder how she got herself into trouble. Mayu also tends to be very passive- often trying to calm down everything and everyone angry she sees. Story Pre-Game Mayu's life before the game was fairly uneventful. Act 1 wip Act 2 wip Act 3 wip Act 4 wip Relationships Canon * Sayori Mayu tries to befriend Sayori like she does with everyone. Mayu has a very positive opinion about Sayori, often looking up to her. If Mayu finds out about Sayori's depression, Mayu will always be with Sayori. * Yuri Mayu feels a little off about Yuri, however Mayu still tries to befriend her. If Mayu finds out about Yuri's knife obsession, Mayu wil always be by Yuri's side. * Natsuki Mayu thinks Natsuki's a little too blunt, but has no bad opinion of her. Mayu tries to befriend Natsuki. If Mayu finds out about Natsuki's abuse, she'll make sure to stay by Natsuki's side. * Monika Mayu respects Monika a lot- like, a lot. When Mayu finds out that Monika's been tampering with the characters, she'll start to drift farther away from the club. Fanon * Hana Mayu is unaware of Hana's crush on her. She thinks of Hana as a sweet, kind girl- as she does with all the club members. Trivia * Mayu was bitten by a brown recluse in childhood 50 Questions # What's your name, and does it have any significant meaning? #* My name is Mayu! I don't know what it means.. # Who's in your family? Who's your favourite? #* My mother, and my grandma! # About how many friends do you have? #* Uh...A lot!! # How popular do you reckon yourself to be? #* Average, I'd like to be more popular though! # What's your favourite drink? #* Flavored water. # What's your favourite food? #* Rice. # What's your birthstone? #* A pearl! # When is your birthday? #* June 2nd. # What's your star sign? #* Gemini # Do you match your star sign's typical traits? #* No.. # Which habit in other people is the most annoying? #* I absolutely HATE when people bite their nails. How can they stand it? # What quality do you possess that you hate? #* Um.. I don't know.. # Where is your family from? #* My mom's side is from South Korea and my dad's side is from Japan. # Where were you born? #* South Korea. # Are you usually early or late? #* Early. # What's your favourite movie genre? #* Sci-fi! # What object couldn't you live without? #* My headband! # What's your dream car? #* I don't know... # What would you rate 10/10? #* My family! # What's the luckiest thing that's ever happened to you? #* Um....I got bitten by a brown recluse and didn't die? # Can you describe yourself in one word? #* Happy! # Which website do you use most often? #* Hm.. # What's something you really want but can't afford? #* A better phone.. # What would your dream room look like? #* Hm.. I don't know.. # What's the most impressive thing you can do? #* Be happy! # What are you addicted to? #* Um... # What's your biggest fear? #* ...Heights... # If you had to change your name, what would you change it to? #* Hm.. I'd change it to Haruki! It means "springtime tree" # What makes you really angry? #*...Hm....I don't know.. # What would you do with a million dollars? #* Help my family and friends! # What's your main hobby? #* Reading! # What's your favourite scent ever? #* The scent of vanilla! # If you could have any pet, what would it be? #* A kitty! # What's your favourite quote? #* "Try to be a rainbow in someone's cloud" # What's the most illegal thing you've ever done? #* Accidental shoplifting? # What's your least favourite food? #* Um... # What's your least favourite drink? #* Uh.. # What's your favourite school subject? #* All of them! # What do you usually eat for breakfast? #* A rice bowl # What's your allowance? #* I don't have one # Is there someone you've been thinking about lately? #* No. # How tall are you, in relation to your friends? #* Not very.. # What's your most precious treasure? #* .. # What's your special skill? #* I dunno... # What's your favourite colour? #* Sea-green! # Where would you most like to live? #* ..um... I don't know.. # Who has affected your life most? #* My mom! # What kind of music do you mostly listen to? #* Classical music! # If you could dye your hair any colour, what would it be? #* Green! # What's your favourite feature of your body? #* uh... I don't know! Trivia * If Mayu is allowed to, she would fall for Monika. Easter Eggs * WIP Category:Original Characters